


Being A Princess Is Hard, Decisions Are Harder

by Holly55



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Gen, I hope?, Might end up somewhere???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly55/pseuds/Holly55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Fic idea where Midna and Zant are sort of friends and Zant never tries to overthrow Midna when she becomes ruler?????? That's the shit I do like. Will probably continue this if it gets encouraged or popular enough. Then again it might not, it all depends on my motivation to write when the time comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being A Princess Is Hard, Decisions Are Harder

"This meeting is as boring as the day is long," 

Was the first thought that had occurred to Midna within the last hour. Although, it would not be an understatement. Not only was this council meeting about one of the most unimportant topics they could figure out, but it was also going by agonizingly slow. And, as an obvious and mandatory rule, the ruler of the realm was forced to exploit these meetings and supervise them at all times. Meaning, that Midna had absolutely no way of escaping this hell hole. She sat in her chair trying not to look bored out of her mind. Of course she knew that being the ruler came with regulations and rules, but it's not as if she was required to enjoy them. 

"Princess," Her attention was caught. 

"What is your take on this matter?" She had been hearing bits and pieces of what the council members had discussed, but nothing more. 

"[You will have to pardon me]." Her native tongue slipped. 

"Oh, excuse me. You will have to pardon me, sir. I was distracted. If you wouldn't mind restating your last excerpt?" There was a pause from the group. 

"Of course, princess. We were on the topic of your betrothal--" 

"Ah, yes, yes." She was never fond of this. They were always on her case about finding a suitor in time. What did she care? Who was she going to find? If anything, they would have her with another of the royal family. And of course she wouldn't be fond of them. She was stuck with them everyday, what would make them think she would accept and of them as her suitor? 

"Oh, I have no preference. They may wish for me to choose my betrothed, but I have no desire to do so." There were disappointed looks and agitated sighs from the crowd before her. She stood with a serious expression. Her nerves were on edge, and her anger was starting to boil. They expected her to make this decision so easily, and it bothered her so. Did they not care for her own feelings? Of course not. 

"This meeting is adjourned for the time being. We will return when I summon you." Of course, these members were of a higher position than she in the council, but as the ruler of this realm, they were required to listen to her demands. They stood, bowed, and exited. As soon as everyone had left, Midna turned and walked to the very back of the room. There was a rope hanging near a wall, and a large, grey curtain next to it. It had many patterns traced into it with neon blue thread, made to look like the the Twili patterns. Her palm ran over the embroidery, carefully following each stitch with her nail before pulling away and tugging the rope down. The curtains drew back to reveal a large balcony overlooking the large, orange twilight sky. 

Minda thought to herself as she walked out onto the cool stone, and sighed softly to herself. She made it to the railing and looked down, seeing all of the Twili citizens. They looked so peaceful, so happy. Some sat in the grass and collected bugs, while some walked along set paths in the stone, down into the buildings below. Midna gave a soft smile as she remembered who she was truly protecting with this decision. She was protecting her people. If she were to fall ill, who would command in her place? The people would be frightened without a leader, and the realm would fall to ruin. She had to choose a suitor to keep the peace, and so she would. She loved the Twili citizens. 

"Midna," There was a voice behind her, and she turned to look. 

"I thought I'd never find you. I had assumed the meeting was still in session, but I suppose I was wrong." Midna sighed again, crossing her arms and leaning back against the rail. 

"Zant. And I thought you had gone and left me here. What took you so long? I had to disperse them myself. I could tell they didn't want to listen to me." There was a pause between them. 

"Take that helmet off, you're in no place that requires head wear." Her tone softened considerably. It was more soft; joking now. She smiled as she watched him remove his helmet, seeing it disappear into the back of his cloak and shift into some sort of neck armor. He started to step forward. 

"In the presence of royalty, it's considered polite to remove any face coverings." Midna chuckled, seeing a small smirk form on his lips. As he drew closer, Midna laughed slightly more. 

"Then by all means, remove your head dress." He retorted. 

"Oh please, you're not the King yet." She shook her head an turned to face the sky. Zant stopped when he was stand next to her, straight backed and arms at his sides. 

"The twilight it lovely today." He said. 

"Yes, as always, I suppose." There was a peaceful moment between the two, where they could sit and feel comfortable in each's presence. Midna wasn't sure, but she felt that the other had something on his mind. 

"Is something wrong?" She asked, turning to look at him. 

"Nothing that you need to concern yourself with." She frowned. 

"Oh just spit it out, it can't be anything so horrible." Zant remained looking towards the sky, his pale eyes starring. 

"I'll be fine." She frowned, crossing her arms again. She hated how stubborn he was, never willing to open up about anything. She noticed how their relationship grew more and more distant over the passing days. They had never been so close in the first place, but she could sense a dwindling feeling. She didn't like it. Zant was the only one she could stand of the royal family, let alone talk to in her spare time. 

"Tell me. I can feel you growing distant. I can tell you've been avoiding something, if you'd just tell me what it is--"

"Put it out of mind, Midna, I said it's nothing." She sighed, and turned back towards the square below them. 

"...They're arranging my betrothal." Zant merely nodded. 

"So I have heard. Whom will you choose?" His head turned to face her, his face turning somewhat sad as she didn't return the look. 

"I have no desire to choose." 

"As to be expected from someone as stubborn as yourself." She swatted at his arm with a chuckle. 

"Cut it. but really, they can't expect me to /choose/." 

"Oh they can. They can and they do. [Espousal] is an important part of keeping the realm in tact. If you were to fall, they would have to vote on another council member to become the next in command. You, if still in a conscious state of mind, did not agree with the decisions made by said member, it would cause confrontation, and allow a weakened bond within our ties." Midna sighed again and rubbed her temples.

"Yes, yes, I'm aware of all that, it's just so hard to choose from options that you don't even like." She looked up at Zant.

"Who would you choose?" 

"Me?" 

"Yes, you."  
He was taken a bit aback. Him? Who /would/ he choose? Zant paused, opening and closing his mouth a few times. 

"I...I'm not sure. Someone I could easily talk to, I suppose, there is a lot of conversion that must take place, what with ideals and such..." Midna rolled her eyes. 

"Oh, you're no help. You take the 'executive' approach to /everything/."

"Is that so bad?" He asked, a little confused. 

"Not all the time, but even when in a casual conversation you can barely even relax. But maybe that's what would make you better for this position than me." She frowned. 

"I just don't want to deal with this royalty business, I want to be able to have a tad of relaxation. I'm not allowed that, I have to be presentable at all times. which isn't so bad, it's just tiresome." 

"Yes, I can imagine so. Stress can definitely overwork one's mind and body." Midna sat in thought for awhile, her eyes shut as she felt the soft, evening breezy roll against her face. It was calming. After about ten minutes she opened her eyes once more, seeing that Zant was still there. 

"Zant." 

"Hm?" Came a questioning hum. 

"What if you were to be my suitor? What if I chose you?" There was more silence. 

"Well...I'd be in no position to refuse. However my feelings on the decision would be...Confused." She chuckled again, shaking her head. 

"It's just a thought, don't worry over it long. You would accept, however?" There was a small nod from the other.

"Yes, as I said I would be in no position to refuse, so I would humbly accept your request." 

"Humbly, hmm?" She teased at him many times before, but this time she had gotten no reaction. Which was a bit off, he usually either smiled or at least showed some sign of aggitation. But there was nothing. 

"Zant?" Again nothing. She stopped and frowned at him. 

"Hey, twinkle toes." She poked at his shoulder.

"Ah--Forgive me, I was lost in thought." He finally spoke, looking to her directly. 

"I must say, your inquiry has befuddled me."

"What inquiry?" She looked at him, blinking once. "If you would...Be my suitor?" 

"Yes, that one. I've thought it over, and confirm that yes, I would accept." She crossed her arms and sighed at him. But stopped to think. Was she on to something with this? Should she have him as her suitor? It would make things much easier for her, not to mention that he could get the position he had wanted for so long. Was it a good idea? Or was she just trying to get this over with? Either way, it worked in both of their favors. 

"Tell the council the meeting has been re-established." Zant nodded and turned. 

'I'll expect to speak with you later, I assume?" 

"Yes, much later." When she was sure he had left the balcony, she let out another sigh, gripping the railing in front of her while chewing her lip. This would go one of two ways. Extremely bad, or extremely good.

She hoped it wasn't either.


End file.
